cathaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Savage Frontier
The Savage Frontier was a region in the subcontinent of Faerûn that included the lands north of the Delimbiyr river that are not strictly part of the High Forest, the Silver Marches, the Sword Coast or Waterdeep. It is located between the Silver Marches and the Sword Coast, where the cities of Neverwinter and Luskan lie. Contrary to its name, much of the area was really no more savage than other parts of Faerûn and was actually quite civilized. However, broader conflicts, such as those between Luskan and Waterdeep and frequent troubles with the Zhentarim made the area a dangerous one. Races The Savage Frontier was a racially diverse region. However, small towns and villages dominated by humans tend to have few if any nonhumans. Most dwarves, elves, and halflings prefered to live in their own settlements, far from human-claimed lands. Elves Sun and moon elves lived among human settlements. The wood elf tribes of the neighboring High Forest made little contact with the outside world. Halflings Strongheart halflings in the Savage Frontier frequently had homesteads hidden off the beaten paths through the valleys. Small populations of lightfoot halflings could be found in most human-dominated settlements. Humans There was no unified human nation in the Savage Frontier. The various towns, city-states, and roaming barbarians traded but also frequently came into conflict. While any human ethnicity could have been encountered in the Savage Frontier, the majority were of Illuskan, Tethyrian, Uthgardt, and Chondathan descent. Chondathan Slender, tawny-skinned folk with brown hair ranging from almost blond to almost black and green or brown eyes. Those dwelling in the Savage Frontier were more likely to have blue eyes and a fair complexion. A small number of Chondathans migrated into the region from Sembia after 913 DR. Illuskan Also called Northlanders or Northmen, Illuskans were typically tall, fair-skinned folk with blue or gray eyes. Those living in the Savage Frontier were prone to raven-black hair; indicating significant Netherese heritage. Illuskans were considered barbarians in spite of founding the cities that would become Luskan, Neverwinter, and Waterdeep. Tethyrian Tethyrians were of mixed ancestry including Calishite, Chondathan, Illuskan, and Low Netherese. They tended to be of medium height and build, with dusky hued skin, brown hair, and blue eyes. Their skintone tended to be more fair the farther north one traveled. Tethyrians emigrated to the Dessarin river valley after 697 DR. Uthgardt Barbarians The Uthgardt were a black-haired and blue-eyed folk descended from a mixture of Northmen, Netherese, and a few savage tribes. They were superstitious with a paranoid dislike of magic. The Elk Tribe, Gray Wolf Tribe, Griffon Tribe, and Thunderbeast Tribes claimed territory in the Savage Frontier region. Locations Landmarks *Black Maw Bog *Dawn Pass *Delimbiyr River *Dessarin Hills *Dessarin Valley *Evermoors *Far Forest *Forlorn Hills *Gaustar's Creek *Graypeak Mountains *Horn Stream *Larch Hills *Laughingflow *Lonely Moor *Night Gap *River Dessarin *River Grayflow *River Loagrann *River Surbrin *Southwood *Stone Bridge *Sumber Hills *The Fallen Lands *Weathercote Wood Settlements *Beliard *Flint Rock *Llorkh *Longsaddle *Loudwater *Nesmé *Orlbar *Red Larch *Summit Hall *Triboar *Uluvin *Vale of Dancing Waters *Westbridge *Yartar *Zelbross The rivers Laughingflow, Dessarin and Surbrin are collectively known as the Three Rivers by locals. Appendix Behind the Scenes Ed Greenwood once compared the nomenclature of the "Savage Frontier" to similar naming for cities found in the western United States. Further reading * * * * External links References Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Regions Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations